1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector mountable at a panel opening.
2. Description of Prior Art
A panel mounted electrical connector is known as an electrical connector mounted at an opening in a computer panel for mating with a complementary connector through the opening. The panel mounted connector can be either a receptacle connector or a plug connector. Such a connector is typically electrically connected to a printed circuit board fixed within a computer incorporating the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,569 discloses a panel mounted connector 84 which is mounted to a conductive panel 82 by the help of a bracket 80 as shown in FIG. 5. The bracket 80 is adapted to be attached to the conductive panel 82 for mounting the connector 84 thereto. The connector 84 is terminated to a cable 86. The bracket 80 comprises upper and lower support sections 804 and 806 extending rearward from a panel mounting body 802 thereof. The connector 84 is received between the upper and lower support sections 804 and 806 with a shield 842 thereof being soldered to the support sections 804 and 806 thereby defining a connector-bracket subassembly. A pair of screwed holes 808 is defined in opposite ends of the panel mounting body 802 in alignment with holes 822 in the panel 82 for threadedly engaging with screws 88 extending through the holes 822 into the threaded holes 808 thereby securely attaching the connector-bracket subassembly to the panel 82. A plug receiving cutout 809 is defined in the bracket 80 in alignment with an opening 824 in the panel 82 for exposing the connector 84 to an outside environment so that it can engage with a complementary connector (not shown). One problem with such a design is that a separate bracket must be stamped and formed, which complicates manufacturing and increases production cost. In addition, assembly and disassembly of the connector-bracket subassembly to and from the panel 82 is also time-consuming since the connector is mounted to the panel by a thread fastening mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,325 also discloses a panel mounted electrical connector with a pair of latch arms provided on opposite sides of a housing thereof for engaging edges of an opening in a computer panel. Each latch arm is integrally molded on the housing and is connected to the housing by a hinge. A gasket is sandwiched between the panel and a flange of the connector for providing good sealing characteristics. One problem with such a design is that the configuration of the latch arm is complicated and a separate gasket must be required. Furthermore, disassembly of the connector from the panel is inconvenient.
Therefore, a panel mounted electrical connector is desired which has reduced components and which facilitates assembly and disassembly of the connector to and from a computer panel.